


Christmas Cookies

by caz251



Series: NCIS Advent [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Abby loves to bake.





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com

Abby loved to bake and she would look for any excuse to bake yummy treats, but her favourite time to bake, or rather one of her favourite times to bake was December. She loved to make Christmas cookies and all sorts of Christmas goodies throughout the month, her other favourite time to bake was of course Halloween. In December though she wasn’t alone in her baking frenzy, everyone was baking up Christmas treats, and it often turned into a competition, a bit like the decorating of houses had.

Abby didn’t bake to win any prizes though, she baked because she enjoyed it, and a great deal of her baking was for a good cause. She would bake with the nuns on weeknights, helping to make the treats that they would then sell to raise money for various good causes, they also kept some of those cookies to fuel themselves on their marathon bowling sessions that were also often used to raise money.

Abby had also taken in the last couple of years to baking up a giant batch of cookies that were given to the orphanages in the surrounding area. She used a variety of different cookie cutters to make those cookies; teddy bears, trains, stars, hearts, reindeer and presents, to name but a few. She also took a smaller batch of the same cookies into NCIS with her, if she made sure every year that Gibbs ended up with a sailboat cookie, well that was her prerogative as she had made them.


End file.
